Talk:Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga Biography: The Heart of The Gagapedia *The biography should be separated by years with sub-section if needed. *The text have to be neutral. *The biography will be too long to fit on a single page so each section (years) would be divised on their own individual page. *Each big section (years) would be divised on their own individual page to include everything important. *On the main page "Lady Gaga" everything "major" will be included a bit like the Wikipedia article and all of the small details are going to be on the sub-page. Example: 2008 : Main article: 2008 Lady Gaga went to Los Angles to finish recording her album. (The main points of her life would be found here and everything else will be included on the 2008 page as to avoid a huge page for Lady Gaga). Basic rough timeline *'2005-2006: '''SGBand (had a year to get signed or would have to return to NYU.. end date : her birthday of 2006 and signed with Fusari before that.) *'2006''' **'March :' Rob Fusari (Team Love Child) **'September:' Def Jam + dance sound *'2007' **'January:' Dropped Def Jam **'January to July:' worked with new producers (Noize Trip, KNS Productions, RedOne) and wrote for other artists (Leila, Lina) **'August:' Lollapalooza **'Fall: '''Vincent Herbert (Streamline), Interscope, Akon, Martin (Cherrytree) *'2008''' **'January:' Just Dance, LoveGame, Poker Face **'January to August ': Began club & promo tour, wrote with new producers (Jim Jonsins, Fernando Garibay, Rodney Jerkins) for various project **'August:' Began her journey as The Fame was released in Canada From March 2006 *Explain why he was looking for a "The Stroke kind of singer", sound a bit too strange just like that. *Creation of the Team Love Child - move it up, although Gaga claim to have signed a production deal with Rob Fusari in reality, she co-founded a company with her dad and Fusari for her music. *Better explanation of the musical switch to soft-pop-rock to dance-disco beat. *A bit of information about her frequent trip from NY to NJ. *Island Def Jam, correct the timeline, her contract ended around January 2007 (so September-October-November-December-January) - around 5 months rather than 3 months. (Fusari made a mistake, she was signed to Interscope in January 2008 and she can't be dropped after 3-4 months in Jan 2008 that would have been 15 months!) *After being dropped, NHE introduced her to new producers (Noize Trip, KNS Productions, RedOne) *Met Starlight on Gaga's birthday (20 years old) but started to work with her only a year later. *She dated Luc Carl somewhere after she dropped out of Tish and began working with Starlight as he was not supportive of her music career. Relationship ended after the MV of Just Dace was shot.. so Fusari was more like a "lover", maybe Eh, Eh is about them. References: * http://today.msnbc.msn.com/id/38126561/ns/today-entertainment/?gt1=43001 * http://nymag.com/arts/popmusic/features/65127/ * Incorrect info on Lady Gaga profile page/Locked for editing * Any interviews can be used and person can also be reached for the biography. *Rob Fusari did a few interviews recently and shared a bit of background from his work with Gaga. (new informaiton for the page) One of them : http://www.billboard.com/features/producer-rob-fusari-dishes-on-lady-gaga-1004070301.story Blury moments *She signed with Streamline (first?) and after Interscope (when Streamline became an imprint of Interscope?) *Was only signed but with no production deal* (so what did she do after that?) *Met Akon somewhere near the end of 2007, unknown if she started to work with him yet. He was involved with her but didn't sign her to KonLive Distribution yet. *She met Martin Kierszenbaum still brunette (so before Jan 2008) and wrote a couple of songs with him. *Signed with a new management (The Co-Op) *After she wrote Just Dance in January 2008, she signed a production deal (true?) and began writing for other artists, signed with KonLive Distribution. *Until August 2008 she wrote songs with some producers(Jim Jonsin, Fernando Garibay, Rodney Jerkins) other than RedOne/Akon and Fusari (last work with him was in 2007). Source (*) “Getting into writing for others happened naturally, because at the time, I didn’t have a record deal,” 2008-2010 Need to be included/mixed with the original text on the page : Bio by hEyyy XxMjF Plus update on 2010, BRITS for example. MiKael 20:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) July 2, 2010: Gaga is first person to reach 10 million friends on a sociol networking site (Facebook). Lady Gaga holds the record for “Most weeks on the UK album chart” in the upcoming 2011 Guinness Book of World Records, out on September 15, 2010. Her record is 154. More information by Rob Fusari After watching the MTV Video Music Awards (VMA) the other week, two things kept everyone buzzing: Kayne’s reaction to Taylor Swift’s award and Lady Gaga’s shocking performance and outfit. Lady Gaga’s character is so strong that, as an audience, we sometimes wonder if she’s real, or what she is like behind her makeup, hair and wacky outfits. There is someone behind the poker face, and her name is Stefani Germanotta, and many teens and young adults want to know her better. In March 2006, music producer Rob Fusari was visiting his nightclub, Shine, in Manhattan, when he saw Germanotta perform backed by three men. When he first heard her, he wondered if it was a No Doubt cover band, but “Much to my surprise”, said Fusari, “five minutes into the set, I realized I had stumbled upon something very special.” Fusari invited Germanotta to his recording studio in New Jersey the following week. Her blonde wig and bubble wrap dress were missing. Instead, she looked more like a mobster’s wife. “Her hair was up high in a bun… She had some strange shade of blue jeans on and a top that looked like she stole it from Cyndi Lauper,” said Fusari. When she started, Germanotta was a rocker chick with a lack of style, not the entertainer we now know, who takes risks and provides her fans with fearless performances. She was just a girl with a good voice from New York City, but after Fusari signed her to his independent production label, Rob Fusari Productions, they teamed up to create something unstoppable. In its beginning stages, her music was not what one would recognize today. It was less dance and more rock. One day, while in the studio, Fusari picked up a New York Times article describing the difficulty women in rock radio were having breaking into the music industry. “I had to mention it to her because I knew at that moment what we were doing had to change… and it did,” said Fusari. That was the day they recorded “Beautiful, Dirty, Rich” and Lady Gaga’s music began to transform into what we hear from her today. Gaga has credited Fusari in interviews for coming up with her stage name, but Fusari explained how it really developed. “I started to sing the Queen song ‘Radio Gaga’ every time she would enter the studio because she began to remind me of a 2010 Freddy Mercury,” said Fusari. “‘Radio Gaga’ started sounding like Lady Gaga, and I texted her one day and all the text said was ‘Lady Gaga.’ And we both knew at that moment that was going to be her name”. One of the most intriguing qualities of Lady Gaga is where she gets her inspirations from. Take the “Paparazzi” performance at the VMAs: a bloody noose, insanity and a shocked audience. Fans began asking themselves how she came up with these extreme ideas. Fusari said she used to carry around a scrapbook of everything that inspired her: from shoes and fashion, to streetcars and railroads. Lady Gaga is a mystery to her fans, but her talent continues to evolve into something many may not fully understand. Fans can appreciate that Gaga has qualities just like everyday people. She has inspiration that she bottles up and saves to later reproduce in her own fashion. Fusari said, “She would show me scrapbook every once in a while and to me it meant very little, but I feel it was her way of finding building blocks that she could use to formulate how she wanted the world to see Lady Gaga. Now, if only fans could get their hands on that scrapbook, they’d really be able to understand her.” While continuing to build up the persona of Lady Gaga and producing and writing songs together, Fusari introduced Gaga to Jimmy Iovine, president of Interscope Records. Fusari was executive produce for her first album, “The Fame,” but as the fame grew, so did Gaga’s head. She started to forget about the people who helped her become who she is. Fusari said,' “I believe that there are certain people that come into our lives that influence us, great or small.' “Somehow they leave us something… which we either consciously or subconsciously bring into our own style or character. “Gaga didn’t do it all on her own, although she certainly may try to paint that picture. “There were other people beside myself that played an important role. “I think all of those people including myself played a part in the character that is now ‘Gaga.’” So, Stefani Germanotta, if you’re listening, you should start remembering where you came from and who helped you. Look back in that scrapbook of yours, and keep in mind the influences that made you “Lady Gaga.” To listen to tracks from her latest albums or to find out more information on this rising star, visit http://www.ladygaga.com. Filmography / Machete Kills role Just thought I'd add that being that this page is protected, someone should edit the "Filmography" section to include her role in Machete Kills. Thanks! ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 14:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC)